A Different Side
by sweden19
Summary: Peanut, Grape, Max, Sabrina, and Tarot decided to visit a parallel universe. But now they meet familiar faces but only meaner and gritter, and one that just simply insane. They risk losing themselves, and Peanut meets his dark version who's bent on ending him. A cafe sweater just for you :3 rated m for uh...basically bad stuff. don't read if under 18 or have a weak mind.
1. Starting Off

**Going to do something besides my main story, this one you can review if you want. Just a side story, nothing to do with the plot. Hope you enjoy!**

Peanut was playing Super Smash Brothers. Brawl on his Nintendo Wii, "Yes! And Toon Link wins the match!" he yelled. Grape came down the stairs groggy and annoyed, "Could you be quieter Peanut? I taking an nap!" she said. Peanut's ears drooped down, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be quieter." he said quietly. The purple cat was went back knowing that Peanut would yell again anyways. Peanut gave attention to his match, and during character select he saw dark Toon Link.

"Hm, I wonder if there's a dark me..." he thought, "There is, actually." a voice said. Peanut smiled, "Oh hey Tarot! How you been?" he said in his enthusiastic tone. "Good, I'm been working through some things I happened to hear you wonder about a dark you." she said, Peanut nodded and became curious, "Is there one?" he asked. Tarot giggled, "Of course silly, there's parallel yous around the universes." Peanut's tail wagged in excitement, "Can you take me to see them?!" he said hoping for a yes. "Well, I'm not sure if it's safe for you." she said thinking. "Pleaseeee?" Peanut asked. "Maybe, but you do realize that the other Peanut's are different from you, they could be completely opposite personalities." she told Peanut.

He told about himself being completely un-Peanut. His tail wagged a little less, "How so?" he asked even more curiously. Tarot sighed, "Well, I just for right now to tell you that the dark version is a little...well kind of like Bino, but _different._" she said in a serious tone. Peanut stuck his tongue out in confidence, "I can talk to Bino with no problem, what so bad?" he said. Tarot smiled, "You're thinking about taking Grape, huh?" she said. Peanut laughed nervously, "H-heh, yeah about that." Tarot giggled a little, "You know that I need to talk to Grape first right?" Peanut sulked a little, "Oh..okay, GRAPE!" he called.

Grape sighed, "WHAT IS IT NOW?!" she yelled back. "I need your opinion on something!" he yelled to her. "Why?" she yelled in annoyance, "Tarot asked for you." the feline yawned, "Fine!" she confirmed to Peanut allowing Tarot to go in her mind, "Peanut is asking to visit a universe that contains darker versions of this universe." she said. "Wait, _darker_ versions?" Grape asked.

Tarot explained that in this universe they're in, Peanut's heart which contains beside blood the personality, there's more light in the heart than darkness, but in the other universe it's the other way around, with the amount of darkness reversed, some who have lighter hearts like him will act more antagonistically, one's with more neutral hearts won't have much effect, and darker hearts such as Bino will act happier and nicer.

Grape became concerned, "So...what's dark Peanut like?" she asked. "Well, he's uh...colder, doesn't act like Peanut, it's hard to describe." Tarot had some difficulty describing dark Peanut. "He's named Peanut, but don't go thinking he's just like our Peanut." Tarot warned Grape. "So, if dark Peanut tries to hurt...Nut, I will dismember him." she suggested. "Eh, actually we can't risk hurting dark Peanut because there's a possibility that Nut will also get hurt." Grape was confused, "Wait, how would Nut get hurt?" she asked scratching her head. "They share common links, so it's possible that both dark Peanut and Nut will injured while Nut is in the same universe as dark Peanut." she explained. Grape sighed, "Well if Peanut wants to go so bad, I can't really stop him." she told Tarot. "One more thing, dark Peanut is a good _manipulator_, and Nut is... _easy_ to manipulate." warned the Pomeranian.

Grape came down the stairs and saw Peanut looking nervous, "So... can we go?" he asked with puppy eyes. Grape sighed and covered her face, "I-I guess, but please Peanut, don't be stupid over there." she said. Peanut ran and glomped her, "YAY! WE CAN GO, THANK YOU GRAPE!" he said very excitedly, "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO~" Grape covered his mouth, "Peanut, control yourself." she said. Peanut nodded his head and Grape let go. "Come on, we're going to Tarot's." Grape said. They grabbed their scarfs, "MOM! DAD! WE'RE GOING TO TAROT'S FOR THE NIGHT!" she yelled. "OKAY HONEY BE SAFE!"

They soon headed to Tarot's, Peanut was practically bouncing, "Man, I can't wait to meet my counterpart!" he exclaimed. Grape sighed, "I hope that we didn't just put us in deep~" Peanut poked her arm, "It's Max." she turned to see the black cat with his bell smiling romantically at her. "For you, my love." he handed Grape a blue flower. Grape smiled back, "Thank you, Maxie." she said. "And where are you going, anyways?" he asked. "We're going to Tarot's so we can travel to~" Grape suplexed him into the grass, "Shut up!" Max looked interested, "Traveling where?" he asked. Grape shook her head, "Just to...hm." she smiled mischievously, "Tarot?" she called for her. "Asking to see if Max can come, sure." she said assuredly.

Grape came close to Max. "We're going to go an alternate universe, want to come?" she asked. Max shrugged, "I don't see why not." Peanut came back into sense, "G-Grape?" he murmured. "Max is coming with us, Peanut." Grape said. The mutt became excited, "Really? Cool!" he smiled towards Max, "That makes four!" Peanut said to Max. The black cat nodded, "Well, what are we waiting for?" he said.

Along the way they saw Fox and King who were fighting over a chew toy, Bino yelling to Joey about something, Sasha was singing alongside with Keys and Fiddle, and they also saw the ferrets playing "Shoot squirrels from a cannon". So they arrived at Tarot's house, and the inhabitants, Tarot and Sabrina were waving at them, "Hey guys! In here!" she yelled. They all went into the house and collected in the living room. Peanut hugged Tarot, "Hi Tarot!" he was happy seeing her. Grape sat on a couch nearby and Max followed with her. Sabrina smiled to Max slyly, "Hi Max, how are you and Grape?" she asked to Max who was annoyed, "Fine, thank you."

Tarot walked towards a collection of writing and shapes. "I've prepared the things needed for the spell, please sit down at the circles." All of them went to the spell and sat down at the six circles drawn on the floor. "Okay, hold hands, be warned...it's going to hurt a little." Max grabbed Peanut and Grape's hands. "_paralel Tarot, senin evren bizim geçit hakkı, lütfen bize yoluyla iyi servet tüm yol getir_." She chanted. Peanut tilted his head, "What language is that?" he asked. "Turkish, in their universe that's the universal magical barrier." she explained to Peanut. "Okay! Hold on!" Tarot told everyone.

Soon the world around them span in all directions, and words were said to them in various unknown languages. Soon Peanut felt like he was being shaked, bitten, and generally abused by a unknown force to his anguish and sadness. "N-no! Stop!" cruel laughs, berates, and words that boggle the innocent mind came to him, "Knock it off!" he yelled gritting his teeth. A certain sentence set him off, "Heh, poor mutt, he's been abandoned by his own lover for someone else." Peanut's mind snapped, "WHO ARE YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled in a voice much more serious than he ever done. Soon something yelled at him, "Peanut! Wake up!" a voice yelled. Soon he opened his eyes and saw a concerned Grape. He then saw the house looked a little different. "Where are we?" The neighborhood looked different, the streets were a light gray instead of concrete black. The sky was brighter and lighter blue. Nature itself look brighter.

"Oh, Wow!" he was about to run outside when Grape grabbed his collar almost choking him, "Peanut, remember don't act stupid!" she warned. Peanut's face became sad, "But it looks so nice outside!" he said pointing outside. They looked outside surveying the strange world. Soon a dog came into view, "Wait...it look likes it's...Fido! But he looks different." Peanut pointed out. Fido did look a lot different, his fur was a darker tone and his eyes were dark yellow instead of orange. The way he walks looked different, and he acted shifty like a criminal. He glasses were red tinted rather than black, the collar was brown instead of green. And Spo, a mouse on his head also looked different, having a darker tone of fur.

"Wonder what he's doing..." Max said. Fido walked towards an alley, and a cat walked towards him. They were talking to each other, "I can't hear them." Grape said. Tarot snapped her fingers and they became audible like if they were only a foot away. "Do you have the stuff?" the cat said in a broken voice. Fido snickered, "Of course, wouldn't want a cat to go un-nipped." his voice sounded a lot more like Bino. He handed a fairly large bag of bright green catnip. "Thanks man, tell Max I said hi." he said before going away.

"Me?" Max said. "Let me see myself." Tarot changed from Fido to a white cat with black stripes. "That's you, Max." dark Max had purple eyes that matched Grape's fur instead of green ones. He had a cool looking face on him, and his collar had a replica of a dagger instead of a bell. He looked towards another cat picking garbage and sneered, "Yo, pal, this is my turf." he said in a casual tone. The other cat hissed, "Yeah right, this is my food!" Max sighed, "Fine, you want it the hard way?" he said before taking out a dagger that looked identical to the one on his collar, and claws from his paws came out. A Cheshire smiled came but it was one of danger approaching, "I ain't one to forgive so easily." he warned. The blue cat backed a little. "I'm not scared of you!" but fear was obvious. Max's grin grew more sadistic, "I'll give you five seconds, 5, 4..." the blue cat started to go backwards faster. "3...2..." the cat sprinted away from Max. He swung his dagger around laughing a little, "Always at 2."

Max back at Tarot's looked bewildered, "Wow...he's really _different_ from me." he said admittedly admiring dark Max's way of dealing with unwanted cats. "I would've just tell the cat to go away." he said. Grape and Peanut became concerned, "If Max's is like that, I wonder what dark Peanut is." Tarot smiled, "Well, we can go to his house." she suggested. Peanut nodded, "Yeah!" Max and Grape was a little nervous, "Well...uh." before Grape said anything they were at their house again.

"The house is colored differently, a lighter blue." Peanut said. "I'm going to look in my room." Grape shook her head, "Peanut! No!" but the mutt was already gone. He climbed the ladder to the roof and went to his window. "I wonder if my other person if playing right now." he thought. He looked inside but to his surprise, the room wasn't filled with toys. The bed was clean and pristine like if nobody's been on it. And the television was gone, along with the Wii. In it's place was bookshelf containing all sorts of books. "He sure likes to read." Peanut thought. He leaned in more to get a better view when he fell in. "WAH!" he landed on the carpet which was white instead of brown. "It's really clean." he thought seeing no food or toys on the floor. He checked the closet for toys, but found other things. "WHOA!" he saw something in there, "Water guns!" he grabbed it, "It's pretty heavy though..." he muttered. The "water" gun was heavier than a normal one. He looked to side and saw a switch called "safety". "Wait...since when did water~ Oh my god! It's a real gun!"

Soon footsteps came through the hallway outside, "Uh-oh." the door opened showing a mutt with dark brown fur, black fur and a dark red collar. He then looked directly at Peanut with cold, penetrating eyes. Peanut scooted closer to the wall instantly in fear of the other dog, the mysterious dog smiled very sadistically showing very sharp teeth that looked like it came from a shark, "Oh look, a thief entered my room." he said in a fairly deep voice. Peanut became scared at the sight of the mutt. "W-who are you?" he said. The dark mutt's grin turned into a evil one and a puppy-like giggle came from him, "My name is Peanut Butter Sandwich, last mutt you'll ever see, mongrel." he menacingly approached growling in which Peanut became paralyzed in fear, "GRAPE!"


	2. Terrors of Yore

**From now on, dark! Peanut, and pink! Grape are used, and supporting adjectives on the counterparts. To make it easier for me to distinguish.**

Dark Peanut stopped a few steps away from regular Peanut with curiosity, one of the common traits they share overcame his want to eliminate this intruder. "You seem to have the same collar tag as me. Same address, shots." he said in a interested manner. Peanut smiled, "I got this when I was first adopted by my parents!" Dark Peanut's eyes opened, "Really? Interesting..." he came towards the shaking light furred mutt and forced the collar off of him. "Hey!" Dark Peanut inspected it. "Hm...it's just like me, only lighter." he tossed it back to Peanut. "So your name's Peanut Butter Sandwich, exactly like mine, you look just like me just lighter toned, and smell the same." Dark Peanut smiled eerily just like Peanut. "I guess your another me!"

Grape was nervous, "I hope Peanut's okay." she said looking up at the window. "Wait..." she looked towards Tarot, "Can't you make a vision-thingy or whatever you call it?" Tarot shook her head, "Sorry, but my powers are limited due to the way how magic works, you already know that Turkish is the main magic language, not Latin." she said. Grape swore under her breath, "I'm going in." she said. Max tugged her arm, "We can't, Tarot and Sabrina told us not to make contact with ourselves, your other person might bump into you." he said but Grape went anyway.

She climbed towards Peanut's room, "Peanut?" she saw that the window was open, and she went inside. "Peanut! Where are you?" she said. "What the?" Peanut's room was completely clean to her shock. "One thing for sure, this Peanut is much cleaner." she thought. She looked towards the bookshelf, "Hmm, photo album." She opened the book, there on the front page was a mutt she later recognized as dark Peanut, and a pink cat with a yellow flower on her head. "Wait...is that suppose to be me?" she saw more pictures of her with a pink teddy bear, a light blue collar and a green fish. "Ugh, my version is so _girly._" she thought. She then saw a picture of pink! Grape kissing..."Fox?!" she nearly gagged at the thought. "Man, this is totally weird." she thought.

Soon after several pictures of almost everyone in the neighborhood she sighed, "This Peanut either likes to take pictures or is just stealing them." She closed the album and placed it back in the shelf. She then found another book, "Manga?" she saw it was some strange anime stuff that Joey read and saw all the time. This one features a greatly jealously girl that killed her boyfriend and another girl after she believed that the boyfriend left her for the other girl much to Grape's shock. "Great, so this Peanut takes too many pictures, reads a lot of strange manga, and is very clean." she said. "He might not be _that_ bad." she thought. They was all kinds of book, even one of those alchemy ones that scientists have. "He's probably smart just like my Peanut." A door closed at the front, "Peanut! I'm back home!" a effeminate voice said. "Must be her."

She went out of Peanut's room, and went to see the other Grape. She acted a little similar to Sasha though not _nearly _as ditzy as the German Shepherd. "Peanut? Where are you?" she asked. "I'm in the kitchen." he replied. The pink cat walked to the kitchen and Grape followed her, "Oh! Who's this, Peanut?" she asked clearly happy. "This is Peanut." dark! Nut said. pink! Grape scratched her head, "Huh? Two of you? That's very odd." she said intrigued by this mysterious sight. "Well, our parents is going to be here in about a minute or two." pink! Grape. "What should we do?" dark! Peanut smiled sadistically, "Well, I could take him _outside_." Peanut and Grape yelled at the time, "What?!"

All three turned towards the closet, "Who's there?" Grape cursed, "Peanut! We're leaving!" she yelled. She ran very quickly to Peanut and grabbed him by the arm. Dark! Peanut sighed, "Should have figured, if there's one, there's a bunch of them here...like roaches." pink! Grape was confused, "Eh? What are you going to do?" dark! Peanut smiled towards his counterpart, "Simply put, _kill_ them." Grape hissed, "You're not going near my Peanut!" dark! Peanut started to growl, "Move out of the way, cat!" Grape was a little surprised, "Peanut never referred cats to as _cat_, but he's different." Grape clawed dark Peanut's arm. "AH!" dark! Peanut yelled. pink! Grape became scared, "P-Peanut?" she ran to him. "Are you okay?" seeing blood come out a little. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine." he looked towards Peanut, "Why is his arm bleeding?" Peanut looked towards his arm, "AH!" he covered his arm.

Grape grabbed Peanut and kept running away from them, "We need to find Tarot, Sabrina and Max." she said to Peanut. "But where are they?" She looked around, "They left!" she thought. She practically dragged Peanut away from those two pets. "Grape, it's King!" Peanut told her pointing to the corgi. Grape sneered, "Why him?" she asked Peanut. The mutt shrugged, "Let's see." They went to him. "King?" Peanut called to him. The corgi turned around, his fur was lighter all around. His collar was black with a white stripe, now it's white with a black stripe. "Who's King? I'm Rook." the corgi said to them. He gave a smile worthy of Santa Claus, "Nice to meet you!" he offered them a paw. Grape was used to King's anti-social behavior, "Um, hi." she said awkwardly. Rook tilted his head a little, "Do you need anything?" he asked them. Peanut smiled, "Can you take us to your house?" Rook nodded, "Sure!".

Peanut and Grape followed Rook to a surprisingly clean house. "I live with the Milton wolves, they're a little rowdy but the children are as tame as dogs." he said with a smile. Peanut's tail wagged, "Sounds nice!" he said to Rook. Grape was thinking, "Why is his name Rook?" she thought. All the pets so far had the same name but King's wasn't. Rook unlocked, "Hey guys! I'm home!" he yelled to them. Miles came fully clothed like in the other universe though had more of a offset kind. "Hey Rook! You brought some friends over?" he said in a more childish tone than Miles back home. Rook nodded like a kid being accepted candy, "Yeah!" Miles laughed, "Haha. Your last friend who came over seemed less willing to be here." he said. Rook nodded, "Bino's not the type to be talked to I guess." he said to him.

Peanut was really surprised, "Bino's your friend?" he asked to Rook. The corgi smiled, "Yeah! He's shy at first, but opens up to you when your a good friend to him." he said. He led them to his room. "Here we are." Grape looked around in amazement, "Wow, Pridelands' fan much?" she said to Rook. Posters, Toys, Books, Movies, and more merchandise from the series were around. Rook nodded, "Ever since I first read it, I loved it!" he said enthusiastically. Grape smiled, "Maybe Tarot can switch Rook and King around." she thought. Peanut and Rook were already role-playing scenes from the book. "Hey, want to play?" Rook asked to Grape. The cat shook her head as much as she wanted to, "No, I got sometime to think about." Rook starting grinning, "But Peanut's having fun!" he said to Grape. Peanut smiled, "Let Grape do whatever she's doing."

Rook's grin grew more childish, "Oh, but Grape must play." he tone grew stranger, "I won't take no for an answer." Grape looked towards Rook, "What?" Rook giggled, "Silly cat, you must play with me." he said in a very childish tone. Grape started noticing something strange about Rook. His eye started twitching and his tail wagged so quickly that the carpet started swishing like a helicopter. Rook sighed, "You know, my favorite part about Pridelands, is the part where Saso gets tortures horribly." he giggled, "It's a funny thing huh?" She then remembered the manga where the girl acted similar to Rook. "Oh ****, Peanut were leaving." she said. Rook's head tilted towards the ground, "It may sound like a cliche story, but I will tell you anyways." Peanut went to Grape. "Rook's really creepy, let's go." he whispered.

Rook looked towards them with sad eyes, "My childhood has been always lonely." he said to them, "I wished for company but no one came, until I learned that people come to you when you present them with hospitality, and plenty of _love_." he emphasized the last word in a deadly tone. Peanut and Grape realized it's too dangerous to stay here. "That's a nice story Rook, but we need to go." she said, she started off with Peanut when the door locked. Rook smiled, "Well, I've never really let people my room... well except for one. Because he was no fun." he said. Grape then saw more detail of Rook. The eyes were now pink with a yellow center, and what really caught Grape's attention was there was a speck of blood on Rook's left paw.

She broke the door's knob and opened the door. She then turned to Peanut. "Peanut!" Rook was choking him, "There's no point in keeping him around is there?" Peanut was desperately gasping for air, "G-GRAPE! H-HELP ME!" Grape ran towards Rook who took out a pink knife, "M-mh, wouldn't want little Nutty here to get hurt, wouldn't you?" Rook held the knife to Peanut's neck, and really began to strangle. "H-ha, poor Grape can't save her own brother." he said with a completely different voice. Grape became furious, "Scratch that Tarot, keep King over there." she thought.

Peanut was so scared that he was sure that he wouldn't make it. "G-go. I'm sure that Tarot can do time travel or something to bring me back." Rook grinned, "I take that as I get to slice your head off!" Grape came from behind and tackled Rook, "Let Peanut go!" Rook smiled, "Ah, kitty come to play?" he bunted Grape's nose with his head. And after she fell to the ground Rook jumped on her stomach knocking wind out, "Too _easy_." he said. Grape struggled as Rook tried to cut Grape's head off. Peanut growled for the first time in his life, "NO!" he punched Rook's head really quickly. Rook's head took so much force that Rook instantly was knocked out.

Grape was shocked and then impressed by Peanut's strength. "Nice." they ran out of the room. "We need to find Max and Tarot now!" Grape said Peanut running through the neighborhood. Grape looked back to check when she bumped into someone. "Ah...sorry." she said dazed. She looked up and saw a husky with black and white fur. "My apologies." he then turned to Grape. "Name's Fox." Grape started to blush at the sight of this Fox. His eyes green, and the warmest smile ever made. "Your Grape's boyfriend right?" she asked to him.

He nodded and smiled towards Peanut. "Who's your friend." he asked. Peanut winked, "Peanut, nice to meet you!" Fox shook his hand. "Why were you running?" Fox asked to them. Grape scratched her head, "H-heh..." Peanut became frightened, "Rook just tried to kill us!" Fox started to shake, "So, you figured out him huh?" Peanut nodded quickly, "He's going to chase us and kill us!" he yelled. Fox nodded, "Leave this place, I've learned that he's a ruthless one, won't stop until he's got every bone of your body in a puddle of acid!" he said very paranoid like. His eyes wide with fear, his ears flat against his head, sitting on the ground shaking. "H-his laugh." he muttered.

Grape went to comfort the grieving husky when another dog came to him. "I-It's Fido!" they seen him earlier dealing catnip to cats, his trait of comfort and compassion crossover-ed to this universe. "Fox, Rook is not here. Please snap of it!" he slapped Fox several times to bring his senses back. "Sorry, weak moment." he said to Fido. "Poor kid's lost it." Spo said. Grape grimaced at the thought what Rook did to break the mentality of Fox.

Fido looked towards Grape, "Is that you Grape?" he said to Grape. The cat shook her head, "No, she's back home with Peanut." she said. "Okay, well I'm taking Fox home." Peanut tugged Fido's collar, "How long has he been like this?" Fido shook his head, "Maybe 2 or 3 months, he's been getting worse, I'm trying to help him, but as long as Rook is alive..." once more he shook his head. Peanut and Grape nodded, "Can we come with you?" they both asked. Fido sighed, "I don't know my owner doesn't normally allow strangers." Peanut gave his best puppy eyes, "Please?" he said putting his hands together. "Fine." they left for Fido's house. Meanwhile a certain corgi was watching them, "You thought that I've let you go?" his eyes glowed yellow, "We will see about that."


	3. A new side to Rook

Grape was inside Fido's house drinking warm milk, "Ah, better than water I guess." she thought. Fox was nervously tapping away on the table to Grape's annoyance, "What is it?" she asked to the husky. Fox gasped in surprise and smiled nervously, "I-It's nothing, I just was uh...eating this cookie!" Grape smacked the cookie out of his hand, "That's chocolate chip idiot, be more careful." she said to him. Fox nodded, "Sorry, just...it's Grape." The lavender cat became interested, "Oh, your girlfriend right?" she said grinning. Fox blushed, "H-How did~" Grape looked to him with seriousness, "I met her, not my type of person." she told Fox. The husky became surprised, "Not your type?! But she's pretty, and she's sweet, and she's smart." Grape smiled, "I assume your a cat in a dog's body." Fox shook his head, "It's not like that!" he yelled. Grape laughed, "This Fox reminds me a lot of Res."

Peanut came into the kitchen smiling as usual, "Fido says that Bino is coming right now." he announced to them. Grape's expression perked up, "What? I would assume Rook would have...you know." Peanut shook his head, "He's coming right now! And he's bringing Joey with him." Grape sighed, "Great, Joey's coming." she then thought of something, "Wait, this Joey could be a lot different from ours." Peanut grinned, "Maybe Tarot could sense us and find us!" he said. Grape sighed, "Maybe so." Fox shuffled in his chair, "I'm going outside to use the bathroom." he got up and left the back door.

Fido came in smiling, "My brother's coming, be nice." he said to them. Grape and Peanut then heard the door knock, "F-Fido? It's us." a fairly soft voice said. "Come in!" Footsteps came through the living room and into the kitchen. "Oh, I didn't know we had company." Bino said. His fur was a lighter color, his eyes were now blue instead of green and his collar was now violet. "My name's Bino, nice to meet you." he said. Another dog came from behind him, "Hey Fido! I brought soda, orange and lemon lime." he said holding up several cans the dog turned to Peanut and Grape and smiled confidently, "O-ho, new friends, bro?" he said fairly loudly. Fido nodded, "There name's are..." he tapped his head. "Nutter and Princess." Peanut said to them. Grape sighed, "Great choice." They remembered to flip around the collar tags and write the names on them.

"Well, the name's Joey, these are my brothers, bad-ass and sad-ass." Joey said pointing to both Fido and Bino respectively. "Hey!" Bino yelled. "And he's dumb-ass." Spo said pointing to Joey. "Oh hah-hah." Fido smiled towards Bino, "No hard feelings, how's Sasha?" he asked to the hound. Bino nodded, "She's fine, we went to see a movie at my place yesterday." he said with a dreamy expression his tail wagging thinking about yesterday. "I know that look, you had some _fun _last night, huh?" Joey teased. Bino blushed violently and shook his head rapidly, "I know what your implying and no we didn't have that kind of _fun _last night!" he said embarrassed. Joey smacked his back, "What ever you say..." he said. Bino started to growl, "Stop talking like that!" Grape sighed, "Even here they fight each other, though now it seems like that Joey starts it now." she thought.

Joey opened a can of soda and started drinking it, "Where's Fox anyways, Fido? Didn't you say he was here?" he said. Fido shrugged, "He's outside!" Peanut said to them pointing out the door. Fido looked outside, "I don't see him." he said. The husky was no where to be found. Fido ran outside, "Fox! Where are you?" he yelled. No response. "Fox!" Fido looked around. "Uh-oh." Joey came outside, "Where's Fox, Fido?" he asked him. Spo gulped, "He's gone." Grape realized what happened, "Rook." she said to them. Fido swore, "Of course." he muttered. Bino trembled, "R-Rook's got him?" he said. Grape nodded, "Look's like we have to go back." she said. Peanut and Bino shook, "What?!" Bino felt like wetting himself, "I'm sure that Fox's fine, aha..." Fido gave him a dark glare that frightened him, "Okay! Don't hurt me!" Bino said cowering in fear.

Rook was dragging unconscious Fox by the collar down the street, "Looks like you joining me again for tea." he said. Rook saw Fox in the backyard and knocked him out with a baseball bat he found. "You been gaining weight, looks like I'm going to have to reduce it." he said smiling innocently like nothing happened. "Fox!" a voice yelled. Rook turned around and grinned, "Looks like your friends are going to be joining." he thought. He continued dragging the husky down the street to his house.

Peanut and Grape ran with the others, meanwhile looking for Max and Tarot. "Fox!" Fido yelled, "Where are you?" They all kept running. Grape kept looking around, "Great, now again with the psychopathic corgi." she thought. A rustle came from a tree nearby. "Who's there?" Joey said. A black cat came down, "Grape!" It was Max. "Max!" she ran to hug him, "Thank god your okay!" Max said to her. Peanut smiled, "Hey!" he waved to the cat. Max nodded, "So why were you calling Fox?" he asked. Grape shook her head, "The King here, named Rook for some reason might have kidnapped Fox." she explained to Max. "I knew that King wanted to~" then he shook his head. "Ew, never mind."

They soon arrived at the wolves' house, "I wonder if they know about Rook's behavior." Fido said. They spied inside to find the cubs watching Nickelodeon. And the adults talking at the kitchen. "Rook's not here." Grape said. Joey pointed up at the window upstairs. "I think that's Rook's room." they all climbed into the roof. Bino shivered, "I'm scared, what if Rook is waiting for us?" he said to them. They still went up into the room. "Fox?" Joey said. No response still. "This room is creeping me out." Max said. They looked around, "Nothing here." Joey said after checking the drawers. "DVDs." Peanut said. "Schindler's List?" he thought reading the title. He put the DVD into the player and played it. "Oh, I love dramas!" he said. His attention was now glued to the television.

"Fido? Find anything?" Joey asked. "Not a thing, Rook's pretty tidy." he commented. "Ppf, Rook's bound to have something." Spo said. Grape looked under the bed, "Oh, wow." she showed them a picture of Fox and Rook. "He put a heart around Fox." she said. "Possible that King is also secretly in love with Fox?" she asked to Max. The black cat gave his signature grin, "Probably certain that King has the hots for Fox." he said stifling a laugh. Peanut gave a curious expression, "You mean like siblings?" Grape shook her head, "Nope, in a romantic sort of way." she said while thinking mischievously, "If this is true, maybe I can tease King about his crush on Fox." Peanut's tail wagged, "What? I didn't know that King liked Fox! That's sort of weird, actually." he said. Max shrugged, "It's a subject not to be told to Fox in our place, okay?" Grape and Peanut nodded. Fido, Bino, and Joey came back from outside. "We talked with Miles, Rook's been gone for 10 minutes."

"Well, don't fret, I'm here!" a voice said with a happy tone. All others froze, "GAH!" Rook smiled, "Why are you all in my room?" he asked still in an innocent tone. Fido gulped, "Well, Rook you see..." Rook waved at him, "Doesn't matter, as long as there's more playmates!" he casually dragged in Fox like if he was a toy being dragged by a toddler. "Fox!" Fido shouted at him but the unconscious husky didn't respond. Rook smiled, "He didn't want to come so I guess I have to drag his lazy butt all the way here." he said to everyone's shock. "But Fox's like twice your weight!" Bino said to Rook. Fido went to get Fox but Rook drew out his knife and pointed to him. "Nope, can't leave just yet." he said to them. Grape drew her claws out, "We're going!" Rook's eyes glowed yellow, "I say we stay here..." his dark voice returned.

Everything went to darkness, then light appeared showing that they were at some mountain range. "What the hell? Where are we?" Grape demanded. Rook now had darker fur, he looked exactly like King which surprised Grape, Max, and Peanut. Even his eyes and collar changed to King's pattern. Only difference was that Rook's expression remained like a child compared to King's grumpy face. Rook smiled and laughed, "We're in Switzerland!" he shouted. Fox then woke up, "Ugh, what the?" he became bewildered, "Where are we?!" Rook hugged Fox like he's hasn't seen him in ages. "We're in Switzerland, I teleported us here." he snuggled Fox much to his discomfort and fear. "_Please help me_." he mouthed to the group. They shuddered at the thought of disturbing Rook. "Why does Rook's eyes glow yellow?" Peanut asked Grape. "I think that I've seen this before...Pete!" she realized that Rook was Pete's avatar. "Why else would Rook be able to do this stuff?!" she said to Max and Peanut.

Fox struggled to leave Rook's grasp but to no avail. "Get off me!" he yelled to Rook. The corgi gave the darkest expression ever seen by mortals, "What?" he said very darkly. Fox gasped, "Nothing, continue on." he said. Rook sighed as he snuggled Fox harder. Fido smiled nervously, "You should be happy that Rook likes you, Fox." he said to him. Rook looked to Fido, "Of course, he's my _boyfriend,_ after all." brushing the husky's head-fur. Fox became really shocked, "B-boyfriend?! Look, Rook I don't hate you, it's just that..." Rook gave him a threatening glare similar to Bino in the other world when he's really pissed off. Fox shrank back, "I-have-a-girlfriend!" he said quickly. Rook became devastated, "Girlfriend? Since when?" he cried. Fox shook his head, "For a year." he said to Rook. The corgi broke down, "That's not fair! I-I..." he grasped his fists in anger. "Fox. I've loved you..." he muttered. Soon the sky went from sunny to dark cloudy with lightning.

Fox came towards Rook, "Rook?" The corgi jumped up and pounced on him knocking him to the grass. "I'LL KILL YOU!" his eyes red and black with pure fury he got out his knife and tried to stab Fox right in the chest. But Fox blocked his arm, "Stop!" he yelled to Rook. But the corgi's mind was filled with pure hate and murder. The desire to erase Fox off this universe. Grape tackled Rook off Fox, "Stop trying to kill him, you psychopath!" she yelled to Rook. He didn't listen, "GET OFF ME!" he yelled, but he was pinned down. Rook's eyes started glowing, "NOTHING WILL KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM!" a shock-wave of energy blasted from him sending Grape flying off him. After landing on the ground she turned to see Rook floating looking like he was being choked, "WHAT THE, LET ME GO!" he demanded to the invisible force.

A gryphon appeared, "Pete?!" Grape yelled. This version had white legs and green feathers. "Rook, I've told you to control yourself." he said to the corgi. "BUT FOX HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Rook yelled to Pete. The gryphon gave a stern expression, "That's not a good reason to kill admittedly, your closest friend." he said as he got closer, "He came out to you, but you've hurt him both physically and emotionally as well." Rook struggled more but no progress has been made. "I'm taking away your powers. And to help you, I'm going to switch out your personality with your alternate version." he stated to Rook. "What?!" soon a yellow light started engulfing him, "No!" he yelled. Soon his whole body was covered, and then he disappeared without a trace.

"Rook?" Fox said. He looked towards Pete, "Where did he go?" Fox asked to the gryphon. "He back at Babylon Gardens, and you all should be too." he snapped his fingers and they all returned. "Got to go." he said before disappearing. They were back at Rook's room. There at the bed lied Rook sleeping. "Rook! Wake up!" Fido yelled to the corgi. "Ugh, fuck off." Rook said waving them away. They all were very surprised, "Wow, Rook's never swore." Joey said. The corgi got up, "What the hell? Why are you all here?! GET OUT!" he yelled to all of them. Fox came near him, "Rook?" he said still a little frightened. "What?!" Rook snapped at Fox. "You're not scary anymore!" he hugged Rook. "U-uh...Fox?" he said in embarrassed and blushing. Fox gave a warm smiled towards, "It's nice knowing you're not trying to kill me anymore." he said. Rook sighed, "Whatever, where's the soda..." he walked outside the room. Fox looked up at the sky, "Thank you."


	4. New clue

Peanut was a little shaken visibly, ''Wow...I'm still worried about Ki~I mean Rook and Fox." he said to Grape and Max. She nodded, "We, need to get out of here...I told you not to be stupid." she said to Peanut. The mutt was a little shocked, "What? Me?" he pointed to Grape. "You followed Fido, Joey and Bino to Rook's house. You knew about him!" Grape sighed, "Fine, I'll give you that." They continued walking down the sidewalk towards Tarot's house at a fast pace. Max huffed, "I wonder what's keeping Tarot so long." he said. Peanut heard him, "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. Max became a little nervous, "Well, she said that she's going to be next to...Marvin's house..." he said. Grape scratched her head, "Why his house?" Max shrugged, "Something to do with Zach." Max suggested.

They headed there to see if Tarot was there, and to their surprise she actually was. "Hey, guys about time!" she yelled. Peanut nodded, "We finally got back together!" Tarot then shushed him. "Zach's up in his room." she told them. They climbed the house by roof. Peanut spied around the room, "Coast's clear." They opened the window and got inside his room. "Oh, god...it's so goth." Grape grumbled. The room was almost completely black and white, there was a few posters of death metal, and there was a pair of handcuffs sitting on the dark red chair. Not surprisingly Zach's opposite prefers darkness and isolation. "Let's get this over with." Max said. Tarot scanned the room with her magic and pointed under the bed. "There's the spells." she pointed. Peanut ran to it and collected the book. "Right-o, let's go!" they got out of the room. Grape then thought of something and went to the living room window.

There was Tiger Arbelt, peacefully slumbering on his couch. And his brother Marvin was knitting a sweater smiling on the lazy-boy. The owner was busy cooking something, but Zach was nowhere to be found. "Grape?" Peanut yelled. She left the window and went to join them. "Did you see them?" Grape said amazed. "Normally, Tiger would be threatening Marvin with choking and Zach would be scared of that psychopathic." Peanut lifted his ears, "Wow, it's probably because Bino isn't the jerk he's back home." he said. Max nodded in agreement, "This Bino would be a better brother." he thought. "Uh-oh." Tarot said. They saw Max's counterpart prowling the alleyway, he looked tired. "Maybe, he knows where Zach is." Peanut suggested. Grape slapped him, "Don't you remember how dangerous he is?" she said. Peanut nodded, "But, why did you slap me?" he said almost tearing Grape sighed, "I'm sorry, I just had to jolt your brain."

Max smiled, "I will have I better chance." Tarot shook her head, "I don't think so." Max went anyways to his counterpart. "Eh...YO! BRO!" he yelled to dark! Max. Grape facepawed. Max gave his signature smile to his dark side, "Do you know where Zach is?" he asked. Dark! Max smiled darkly giving Max the shivers. "Maybe, he's down at the lake." he said to the black cat. Max nodded, "Right." he started to leave when dark!Max laughed. "And where are you going?" Max kept walking, "None of your business." he said to the white cat. He shivered as soon as he came to the gang, "He's creepy, let's leave, please." he said. Tarot nodded, "Down to the lake then." she exclaimed before they setted off.

They arrived at the lake and saw the counterpart of Zach sitting next to an oak tree. "Hey Zach!" Peanut yelled out. The rabbit yelped in surprise, "Gah! What the hell?!" he yelled. The rabbit had a much darker fur tone, and his collar was black leather instead of his regular collar. "Go away!" he said. Max and Grape pounced on him, "You're coming with us!" Grape told Zach. "What?! Let me go!" he struggled against the two cats but couldn't budge. "We need you!" Max said to him dragging. "Are you kidnapping me? I'm going to call the police!" Zach threatened. Grape gave a short chuckle, "Like you'll be able to."

Grape set him down on a park bench, "Where's you key?" she interrogated him. "I don't know!" Zach yelled. Grape grinned, "I'm admittedly...a expert in getting things out of people..." she showed off her claws to Zach's horror. The rabbit gasped and really squirmed around, "N-NO!" Max shook his head, "Ah, Grape. Down it a little?" Grape smiled nervously, "Right." she retracted them. Grape then grabbed Zach's collar and looked straight in the eye. "Really...well then I think you won't mind if your collar was dyed..._red_." Zach gulped, "FINE! IT'S IN THE BASEMENT!" he cried. "And where's Tarot?" Grape then demanded. "WHAT?! I DON'T KNOW!" Zach yelled. Grape got a claw out and lightly scratched his nose. "AH!" the pain really set him off. His legs kicking out, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Max and Peanut had to force him down on the bench. "ACK! Hurry up, Grape. He's stronger then I thought." Peanut said to her. Grape gave a evil glare towards Zach, "Tell me..._now_." she whispered. Zach's weakness of fear was finally fully exploited. "F-Fine! I'll...show you."

They walked together while Grape kept a close eye on Zach in case that he tries to run. "One step out of line, and I'll personally serve rabbit stew out of you." she threatened. Zach tensed up, "I'm telling Dad!" he yelled. But he didn't try anything. They eventually got to the same house they arrived in. Though this house was open and free. "TAROT!" Peanut yelled into the house. "Hello, Peanut..." voiceless words formed in his head. He looked around, "Tarot?" he called for her. "Come in alone..." the same voice commanded. Peanut's mind blindly followed the words into the house without anyone noticing his trance.

The mutt entered the now pitch black room, "Hello?" Peanut called into the still air. Soon a dog came into view. "Tarot?" the Pomeranian's fur was the same. Though her eyes were dark green and hazed instead of glowing. Another dog came next to him. "AHH! It's you!" he pointed in shock towards his counterpart. His smile spoke of murder. "Welcome to my mate's house." he gave an affectionate kiss on Tarot's forehead. Peanut scratched his head, "_Mate_?" he asked. dark!Peanut smiled, "It's basically saying, me and her go beyond snuggling." he told his counterpart. Peanut still didn't really get what dark!Peanut meant. He sighed then came to whisper to him what he meant which made Peanut blushed in extreme shock and embarrassment.

dark!Peanut then gave a very forceful punch right into Peanut's gut which instantly knocked him out. dark!Peanut nodded towards Tarot, "Come on, we need to find the others." he said as he dragged down Peanut into the basement. She smiled sweetly, "Got it hon." she assured her mate before going outside. He sighed, "You caused a lot of trouble." he said to Peanut.


End file.
